Cooking Lessons
by hyuttake
Summary: Tai and Matt make a little bet about their cooking skills...a very interesting bet...lol. Enjoy. {Let's try and use a little constuctive criticicm and not just the regular flaming this time people!}


Cooking Lessons

_This is just intended to be a light-hearted short story(ahem...a huge change from my other three fanfics if I do say), so if you're in it for passion or drama, this is not for you. Otherwise, enjoy! If you have questions, comments or constructive criticism (NO FLAMING THIS TIME...I'M SERIOUS),Disfruta!_

The digi-destined are in a diner in the Digital World. Everything is done in a very 50s US fashion, with a jukebox, checkered linoleum, and plastic seats as well as a bar. All the girls are sitting in a booth. Davis, TK, Matt and Tai are at the bar. Joe, Izzy and Cody and Ken are at another booth. At the bar, a heated discussion is going on.

_Tai_ "Hey, where's the service around here! We're hungry! I could make better food in the time it takes for them to move!"

_Matt_ "Shut up. You can't make food for dogs, let alone people."

_Tai_ "Would you like to take a bet on that?"

_Davis_ "I'll place my money on Tai!"

_Matt, glaring_ "Stay out of it Davis. Fine, I'll take your bet. How'd you want to do it?"

_Tai, with an evil smile_ "Fifteen minutes. Sora will try the dish. grinning maliciously . No help. Loser has to...strip down to the bare essentials in front of everyone. Deal?"

_Matt, smirking back_ "Deal. I hope you put boxers on today Tai. I'll go first."

Matt gets up and walks into the kitchen. There's no one here, but the shelves and fridge are stuffed with foods, spices and and cooking tools. He gets underway immideately, skillfully making fried rice, which he is adding peas, corn, and scrambled eggs to. He does not appear to screw up at all, although he let the rice sit just a little too long in the pan. Meanwhile, at the bar, Tai is nervously cracking his knuckles and breathing deeply.

_Tai, looking up at the ceiling_ "Aw, crap, I am so dead. Hope no one minds seeing me in the buff, or close to it."

_TK, sighing_ "You should've known better than to make bets with Matt, especially on cooking."

_Davis, grinning_ "I wonder what the girls think of strippers?"

_Tai, ticked_ "Screw you Davis. _groans_ Matt has three minutes to finish."

Matt finishes with a minute to spare. He comes out with an apron that says 'I AM THE CHEF' and with a platter covered by a fancy lid. He sets it in front of Sora, who looks back up at him surprised.

_Sora, curious_ "What's this Matt?"

Matt, with an air of superiority "Well, let me lift up the lid first. Matt lifts the lid, and the steaming rice dish, with a little garnish on the side comes into view. Everyone gawks and Tai looks as if he could wet his pants. It's nothing too special. Tai and I had a bet, and we think you'd be the best taste tester. whips out a spoon Try some. But only two scoops, so as to be fair to Tai looks over to Tai and grins manically . I can't let you know the stipulations, but I guarantee the loser has to do something we'll never forget."

Slowly, Sora takes the spoon and takes a scoop from the middle. She lifts it slowly into her mouth, with a slight "Mmmm". She chews for a few seconds and swallows as everyone watches in anticipation. Suddenly, she smiles.

_Sora_ "That was pretty good Matt. Thanks for letting me try it." _She eats a second scoop and sets the spoon down to wait for Tai's dish._

_Matt_ "Grab a bowl and a spoon and dig in!" _Everyone does so except Tai and Sora. Tai leaves as Matt grabs a bowl and spoon. with instigation_ "Fifteen minutes, I'll be watching..."

Tai walks in and finds that Matt's dishes are sitting in the drainboards for reuse. Everything was as Matt found it otherwise. Tai takes out hamburger and starts cooking it while he tries to find spices. It burns as he is looking. He rushes to flip it, and knocks over a food processor. Quickly, he dices up some potatos and throws them into a fryer, but the smaller chunks fall out. Realizing he has five minutes, he takes the half well done half medium rare slab of hamburger and cuts out the middle and throws the potato chunks inside. they spill out, but he's too busy to care. He adds pepper, ketchup, a little garlic salt and onion powderto the meat, which it sticks to. It looks like a food volcano. He finishes with seconds to spare. Meanwhile..

_TK _"Are you really going through with this Matt? Making Tai strip down?"

_Matt_ "It'll teach him a lesson. Besides, a dose of humility is good for everyone. glances at Davis, who is pigging out on a bowl of rice _Everyone._"

Tai comes out in a rush and almost slams his platter down, which does not have a lid. Sora is taken aback, with a look of concern. Mimi does one better. "EEEWWWWW!!!"

_Joe, staring the dish down_ "Is that even safe Tai?"

_Tai_ "The last I knew it was."

_Kari_ "You cook like Mom."

_Tai, whipping out a spoon_ "Dig in!" _The spoon handle glistens with sweat._

Slowly, Sora takes the spoon and takes a scoop from the middle again. She lifts it slowly into her mouth, with a slight "Mmmm". Tai has his hands on his shirt, ready to pull it up. She chews for a few seconds and swallows as everyone watches in anticipation. Mimi has her hand up to her mouth. Suddenly, she laughs and the smiles. Tai and Matt look on in shock.

_Davis_ "Tai, you killed her!"

_Sora_ "It's delicious. I know it doesn't look that way, but it's great, I swear!"

_Matt mutters and takes a scoop. He frowns._ "It's pretty good. But whose is beeter Sora?"

Sora is hesitant as she closes her eyes to think. Davis drums on the counter.

"Tai's, but by a little."

Tai jumps up and shouts out for joy. Matt turns red. Everyone else except TK and Davis are dumbfounded. Those two are both smirking at Matt.

_Tai, who cannot help but grin_ "You know the rules Matt."

_Matt, muffled_ "Mph...Damn you Tai..."

Very quickly, Matt pulls his shirt off. The guys stare in shock. The girls scream and laugh. He then whips off his pants, shoes and socks. There's nothing left but his birthday suit and a pair of black boxers. All the girls and guys are blushing as they watch and giggle, but Matt's face is beet red. He stands there for a minute, and then quickly grabs his clothes and runs into the kitchen to change.

_Tai_ "Lesson of the day-Never be too sure(don't count your chickens before they've hatched). Dig in everybody!"

_Termina_


End file.
